The Terror of Terra
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: After being accused of being stupid, because she's blonde, Terra sprays her hair black and becomes a goth. The hair dye she uses, however, changes more than just her hair colour... One shot. Contains silly humour with some BBTerra.


**Here's a new Teen Titans story by me, which focuses on Terra. In the story, she's back to life and working with the titans again. There's no explanation given as to why, but as her return isn't the point of the story, it isn't as important, so I'm gonna focus on what is.**

**This story is a bit of a silly parody. The jokes may be worse than Beast Boy's. Sorry if they are. :( There's also some BBTerra moments, so if you prefer BBRae or any other ship which rivals BBTerra, you might be better off not reading this.**

**Anyway, let's get on with the story now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. It belongs to DC Comics.**

* * *

Terra was skipping to the shops, feeling very cheerful. For some really weird reason which will never ever be found out, she had risen from the dead and was back working with the titans, who had all for given her for her terrible ways. Now that she had turned her life around and round and round and round and round and round and round, she was determined to please her friends by whatever means necessary. Raven, who was still a little suspicious of her (some things never change), was still giving Terra a bit of a hard time. But, desperate to please the miserable girl to get in her good books (and not her rubbish books, which Raven always reads), Terra would have gone as to licking her shoe, if Raven asked her to. But so far, Raven hadn't asked her to do that (yet), and had only asked Terra to go to the shops.

So Terra was on her way to the shops. She was happily humming a tune which sounded really stupid. Probably because Terra has never listened to decent music in her life.

However, three gothic girls, who were watching Terra from around a corner in a nearby alleyway, thought there was a different reason why the tune Terra was humming sounded so stupid, as well as the fact that she was skipping and looked happy. As the blond girl walked by, still humming stupidly, one of the gothic girls called out to her. "Hey you! Come here!"

Taken by surprise, Terra stopped skipping and humming and turned to face to gothic girls. At first, she was a little reluctant to go near them, when she saw how freakish they looked. They were all dressed entirely in black; black clothes, black hair, black make-up. Perfect clothing to wear to a Halloween party.

"Get over here!" The one who had spoken called to Terra again (though much ruder this time, I might add).

Nervously, Terra walked slowly towards them, and raised a hand, smiling worriedly. "Hi."

"Did you know that you were going down the street wearing a smile?" The second goth asked. "And you were humming?!"

"Er, yeah, duh!" retorted Terra, slightly annoyed. "It's called; being cheerful."

"You may call it that," the third goth replied. "But we call it; being stupid!"

"Well, we know what her problem is," added the first goth. "It's 'cause she's blonde."

Normal, Terra would have used her now working powers to chuck something at these goths who were talking so rudely about her. But she was puzzled the the first goth's remark about her being blonde. "Huh? What's that mean?"

"Blondes are stupid." The first goth said bluntly.

Terra was horrified. She had never heard this claim before (though, for a girl living in a cave most of her life, it's hardly surprising). What people thought of blondes was one thing Slade hadn't taught her - or anyone, for that matter. She never had a decent education, so maybe what the goths said was true about her.

"Blondes are stupid?" she remarked, surprised. "I had no idea."

"There, you see," said the second goth. "You're blonde, and you never knew that. Shows how stupid you are."

Terra began to panic. "Oh, I don't wanna be stupid! Is there anything I can do?!"

The third goth mysteriously pulled a bottle of hair colour. "What you need, girl, is some of this."

She handed Terra the bottle. Terra read the label: GOTHIC GIRL HAIR DYE. PERFECT FOR MAKING YOU AS COOL AS ANY GOTH. TO REMOVE, JUST ADD WATER.

Terra looked back at the goths. "So you're saying, if I put on this hair dye, I won't be stupid?"

"That's right," the third goth replied. "And you'll be one of us; cool and freakish. Not some stupid blond."

The second goth pulled some dark clothes and black make-up like their own out of nowhere. Goths really are mysterious people, if these ones can pull things out of nowhere. "And put these clothes on."

Terra took the clothes and make-up and looked uneasily at them. "Er...but I'll look ugly in them."

"That's exactly what you want people to think," replied the first goth, bluntly. "You want people to look at you and think 'Man, she's ugly'."

Terra thought for a moment, wondering what to do. Her thinking time only took two seconds, as she decided in that time she didn't want to be stupid. "Okay! Thanks"

With that, she ran out of the alleyway and headed back to Titans Tower.

* * *

When Terra arrived back, as soon as she walked into the living room, Beast Boy quickly tackled her in a hug. "I missed you while you were gone, Terra! I couldn't breathe without you around!"

Terra giggled at Beast Boy's silly behaviour. "I was only gone ten minutes, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy grinned like the idiot he was and let go of Terra. "Hey, what happened to the shopping?"

"Oh," remarked Terra shamefully, realizing she had come home without anything Raven had ordered her to get. "I thought I'd stuff it and tell Raven go get it herself!"

"Too right!" agreed Beast Boy. "That goth gal needs to get her head out of her boooorrring books and actually get out more."

It was then that Beast Boy noticed Terra was carrying black clothes, make-up and hair colour. "Um, what's that you got?"

"Oh, I did a bit of shopping for myself," Terra lied, feeling bad about lying again, though being an expert, she fooled Beast Boy easily. "Hope you don't mind."

"Course not! You get whatever you want! Don't let Raven treat you like a slave!" Beast Boy pointed at the hairspray. "But, are you going to colour your hair?"

"Yeah. I don't fancy being blond anymore."

"But, Terra," retorted Beast Boy sadly. "You're so pretty being blonde."

"Sorry, Beast Boy, but I don't wanna be stupid." And with that, Terra disappeared for the bathroom before Beast Boy could start whining like a spoilt child.

On the way to the bathroom, Terra met Starfire, who spotted the clothes and hairspray. "Are you doing the dressing up? Might I join you. I have a beautiful dress which was made for me on Tamaran. Although it may be too small for me now. My K'norfka made it for me to wear on my sister's day of birth. But after she ruined my own day of birth, by throwing a Zorka Berry into my face, I was in no state to celebrate my sister's day of birth. And after she has tried to ruin my life, whenever I see my sister, I am willing to-"

"You know, Star," inturrupted Terra, bluntly, "I think I saw your sis bugging Raven."

"She is in Titans Tower? She is terrorizing Raven? Oh, I thank you for the warning, Terra. I shall go and apprehend her immediately." With that, Starfire, being so gullible, it's no wonder Blackfire was able take advantage of her so easily when she came to Earth, flew down the corridor towards Raven's room. Terra quickly headed for the bathroom to become a goth.

* * *

A little later, Beast Boy and Cyborg were sitting in the living room, watching TV, when Terra walked in. Beast Boy looked over his shoulder at her, and was horrified by what he saw. Terra was dressed in the black clothes, which looked terrible on her, was wearing the black make-up and her beautiful blonde hair had been changed to black, changing her from a beautiful girl to something hideous.

"Terra?" he exclaimed in surprise, standing up.

"Whoa, er..." Cyborg stammered, uneasily. He, too, thought Terra looked hideous, but didn't dare say it. "You look different."

Terra walked up to Beast Boy gave him a frown. "How do I look?"

"Ummm....you look..."

"You think I'm ugly, don't you?"

"No! No!" Beast Boy cried in fright, waving his arms, not wanting to upset her. "You don't look ugly at all! Raven is ugly-"

"What was that to do with the words 'Raven', 'is' and 'ugly'?" a moody voice asked. Beast Boy froze in terror, then turned back to find Raven had teleported behind him. Before Beast Boy could retreat and Raven could attack him, Starfire flew into the room, looking for Terra, as she was really annoyed at her for lying again (although Starfire really should learn not to be so gullible).

"Where is Terra? I wish to-" Starfire stopped when she spotted the new gothic girl. Not recognising her, Starfire immediately became as excited as a puppy chasing a ball, as she always does, and flew towards Terra, giving her a bone crushing hug. "Oh, a new friend! It is a pleasure to meet you! I am Starfire! Might you wish to-"

"It's...me...Star!" Terra groaned, unable to breath, like always, whenever Starfire gives her a hug. She pushed the Tamaranean off her with new strength she didn't already have and looked darkly at her. "I've become a goth."

"Oh, this is glorious!" cried Starfire happily.

"Glorious?" remarked Beast Boy, surprised. He didn't think anything about the girl he loved becoming a goth was glorious at all.

"You and Raven can finally become best friends and never fight again!" Starfire explained cheerfully to the two gothic girls who stood in the room.

"Riiiiight," replied Raven, in her usual sarcastic voice (she really needs to learn that sarcasm is the lowest form of wit). "Lick my shoe, Terra, and we'll see."

Terra took no notice and sat down on the couch, looking up at the TV. The news was on, and the presenter was looking cheerfully at the camera. "Jump City is safe, once again, thanks to the Teen Titans."

The camera then cut to a picture of Terra. In the picture, she was how she had looked before she met the goths. "Especially thanks to their newest member," the present continued, "Terra."

Seeing how she used to look on screen made Terra angry. She picked up the remote and hurled it at the TV. The remote flew through the air and smashed into the TV screen, making it explode.

The Titans jumped in fright. All except Terra, who headed for the door.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Cyborg called angrily after her, whilst choking on the smoke which poured out of the TV. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out," Terra replied bluntly, as she walked out of the door.

"Don't do anything crazy," Beast Boy called after her.

"Or dumb," added Raven grimly.

* * *

Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven spent the next ten minutes trying to clear the smoke that was pouring out of the destroyed TV, though they weren't enjoying much success.

"Raven, what have you done to Terra?!" Beast Boy asked angrily.

"Me? I had no idea she had gone goth," replied Raven.

"Sure! You must have known that she would do anything to forgive her, so you told her to be a goth and taught her your gothic ways!"

"Beast Boy, the way she was behaving is not how goths act. That was, however, a good reason why goths are given a bad image."

Just then, the alarm went off. Robin came running into the room. Up until now, he had been _pretending _to be working out, but had actually been putting his feet up.

"Titans! There's trouble in the-" He paused with shock when he saw the destroyed TV. He looked at it with stunned eyes, that were hidden behind his mask. "What happened to the TV?"

"Terra destroyed it," replied Cyborg.

"Argh! And my favourite show is on tonight! Now, I won't get to see it!"

"Robin. There is trouble, yes?" asked Starfire worriedly.

"Oh, yeah. There's trouble in the city. Titans - stop! I mean, go! I dunno why I just said stop. Anyway, Titans - go! Don't stop! Go!"

* * *

Out in the city, Terra was walking miserably down a street, attracting a lot of attention from bystanders, because she looked so freakish.

On the side of the road, Terra saw a fast food restaurant on the side, and stopped to look through the window, People were sitting inside, happily munching on their food. No one happened to look out of the window to see a moody looking gothic girl gazing in with a miserable expression.

As Terra was busy looking through the window, she didn't notice a motorbike speeding down the road towards her, until it screeched to a halt and stopped half a centimetre from her. The driver stepped off the bike and took off his helmet, revealing thin spiky red hair that made him look like a punk. "Get out of the road, goth girl," he laughed as he disappeared into the fast food restaurant.

Terra watched him through the window as we went the counter and made an order. Then, placing out both her hands, using her powers, she lifted up the man's motorbike and hurled it at the restaurant's window.

Now, if Terra hadn't joined Slade, learnt how to use her powers properly, or met those gothic girls, she would have hurled the bike through the window - by mistake. But this was no mistake.

As the man was given his food at the restaurant counter, he and everyone else screamed as they saw the bike flying through the window, smashing it to pieces, and landed with a crash on some tables where people were sitting at.

Everybody got up and ran screaming out of the restaurant. No one noticed Terra, and when everyone had left the restaurant, Terra walked inside, went over to the counter, picked up the paper bag carrying the man's food, and stuffed her face with the cheese burger that was inside.

When she had finished, Terra walked out of the restaurant and spotted a little boy, happily licking a strawberry flavoured ice cream. Terra walked up to him and said in a low, but gruff voice, "Gimmie that ice cream."

The boy looked up at Terra, and remained silent.

"Gimmie that ice cream," Terra said again, a little louder this time.

The boy pointed up at Terra. "You're ugly."

"_GIMMIE THAT ICE CREAM!!!_" screamed Terra, and she bent down to the boy's level and growled at him, making herself look really scary. The boy cried in fright, quickly placed the ice cream in Terra's hand and ran away.

As Terra began walking down the street, licking the ice cream, Robin came runing up behind her, having seen everything. "Hey, you! I saw what you did! You know, it's a serious crime to take a little kid's ice cream from them!"

Robin ran up behind her, placed a hand on her shoulder and spun her around. For some reason, he was able to recognise her much quicker than Starfire had. He instantly knew who she was and his jaw dropped in surprise. "Terra?"

Terra looked at him in silence with a grim expression. Then she raised her free hand, and, using her powers, lifted Robin up.

"Hey, Terra!" Robin cried in fright. "Put me down!"

Terra then tossed him to one side, and Robin went flying through the air, screaming. As Terra walked away with the ice cream, Robin flew through an open upstairs window of a nearby beauty parlour. From inside the room that he had landed in came the instant sound of women screaming. The other Titans arrived just in time to see Robin being thrown out of the window, landing on his back on the ground. They quickly ran over to where he lay, groaning in pain.

"Robin," whispered Starfire in shock and sadness, due to where Robin had fallen out of. "You have been looking up other girls?"

Robin sat up, looking up at Starfire, embarrassed. "Uhh..."

"I thought you loved me!" Starfire sobbed, tears forming her eyes. She began crying - then, without warning, slapped Robin hard across the face. Robin immediately cried out in pain and looked at Starfire sadly. A big red mark had formed on his cheek.

"Have you seen the one who is causing all this trouble, man?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, I have," replied Robin, through clenched teeth. "It was Terra!"

The other Titans' eyes widened in shock. "I think Slade must have gotten to her again," said Robin.

"No he hasn't," growled Beast Boy, as he turned towards Raven. "It's Raven who has changed her, from the sweet girl she is, to an evil goth."

"I'm serious, Beast Boy, this is nothing to do with me."

"Well, we have to stop her," said Robin, getting up.

"No!" Beast Boy cried, holding out his hands. "_I'll _go after her. Terra is a good person. She always has been. I have to try and make her good again. I've done it once and I'll do it again. You lot will just try to hurt her or kill and will save her." And Beast Boy ran off, somehow knowing which direction Terra went, without having Robin to tell him.

* * *

Further away, Terra was walking down a dark alleyway, still licking the ice cream, making her the slowest ice cream eater ever.

As she rounded a corner and turned into another alley, a sinister voice spoke. "Hello, Terra."

Terra looked up to see, standing before her, was Slade. She made her frown deeper, to show him that she wasn't pleased to see him. He probably wasn't pleased to see her either, though, since he always wears a mask, it's hard to tell what he's feeling.

"So, after everything I'd taught you, like how to use your powers, you decide to go back to those pathetic titans - after somehow coming back to life. How did you do that? I must know in case the Titans kill me, though they probably won't, 'cause I'm so big and strong."

Terra drew back her hand which was holding the ice cream. "Have an ice cream, Slade!" Then she hurled the ice cream at Slade and it spattered onto his mask.

Slade look the cone off his mask, crushing in his hand, and wiped the ice cream of his mask. "I hate ice cream. Always have done since I was a kid."

Nearby, Beast Boy was walking through the alleyway which Terra had come from, when he heard Slade's voice. "And now, Terra, I'm going to kill you."

Beast Boy froze in fear, and panicked even more when he heard Terra reply. "Go right ahead. Make it slow and painful. I love pain!"

_NOOO!!!_ Beast Boy thought. _I gotta save Terra. _Thinking quickly, he morphed into a bull, charged around the corner - and rammed into the back of Terra.

His horns hadn't touched her, but he had hit the back of her with his head at such a force, that she fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Oh no!" Beast Boy cried in panic, as he morphed back into himself. "I've killed her!"

"Well done!"

Beast Boy looked up from Terra, trembling, to see Slade looking sinisterly at him. "You've killed your beloved. Great job! Would you like to be my new apprentice?"

Angrily, Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl and flew furiously at Slade. Slade grabbed his ankle, but he wasn't strong enough. Beast Boy flew upwards with Slade hanging onto his ankles. Slade began to panic. "No! Put me down! I'm scared of flying! Put me down!"

Beast Boy took notice and continued to fly upwards, with Slade hanging on tightly and screaming, until they were high above the clouds. Beast Boy hovered where he was and looked down at Slade.

"Put me down!" Slade demanded. "I wanna get off this flight!"

"Okay," replied Beast Boy, and he jerked upwards, making Slade let go of his ankles. Slade screamed the loudest scream he had ever screamed, as he fell to the ground. Beast Boy watched him fall, until he was nothing more than a little black dot, which disappeared from sight, as he landed in an unknown location. Beast Boy had no idea if Slade had survived or had been killed, but he would get his answer if they ever had another encounter.

Unconcerned about that for the moment, Beast Boy flew back down to the alleyway, where he had left Terra. He morphed back into himself and bent down over her fallen body, on the verge of tears. "Oh no! Please Terra! Don't be dead...again!"

Just then, a little old lady came walking through the alleyway, carrying a bucket of water. What she was doing in such a dark place with a bucket of water is another mystery which will never be resolved. Noticing her, Beast Boy ran up to her and snatched the bucket of water out of her hands. "Gimmie that!"

"Oh, okay," grumbled the old lady. "Don't say 'thank you'."

"Okay, I won't."

The old lady walked off, muttering, as Beast Boy, carrying the bucket of water, walked back to where Terra was lying and poured the water over her head. Immediately, Terra woke up in shock from the cold water and shot upwards. Beast Boy sighed with relief to see her awake - but then began to panic when he saw her growl at him, as she noticed the bucket in his hands and realized he was the one who poured water over her.

She raised a fist. "You! I'm gonna...!" But before she could finish her sentence or clobber Beast Boy, the anger in her face suddenly faded away and her expression changed to a dazed one. Beast Boy wondered in puzzlement what was going on, then, to his delight, the black hair dye in hair hair began to wash off, until at last, not a bit of black was on her hair and it had gone back to being beautiful and blonde.

"Oh..." groaned Terra. "What happened?"

"That hair dye," exclaimed Beast Boy, pointing at her. "It made you evil and go around, committing crimes."

Terra gasped and clasped her hands to her mouth. "Oh no," she cried, her eyes tearing up. "I'm so sorry, Beast Boy."

"It's okay," Beast Boy smiled warmly. "We won't tell anyone. Everyone will just think it was some goth girl. They won't find her though, because I got rid of her." Beast Boy placed his hands on Terra's shoulders. "And I brought you back, Terra."

Terra smiled happily, her eyes leaking tears. "Thank you, Beast Boy. You saved me." She pulled him into a tight hug, then, the two of them shared a passionate kiss.

Because they were so bust getting mush with one another, they didn't notice Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven looking in on them.

"Well," exclaimed Cyborg happily, "it looks like Beast Boy managed to bring the old Terra back!"

"Gotta say," put in Raven, smirking, "I'd rather have the old Terra than a gothic one - even if I am a goth."

"Don't ya just love happy endings?" put in Robin.

"Yes," Starfire smiled sweetly, watching Beast Boy and Terra getting passionate. "I do." She then turned to Robin and glared at him. "It is a pity _we _cannot have one, Robin."

Before Robin could retreat, Starfire slapped him across the other cheek, and she walked out of the alleyway, huffing, her arms folded. Robin rubbed his cheek, while Cyborg and Raven shrugged, and Beast Boy and Terra continued to kiss.

* * *

Later, Terra and Beast Boy were together out in a field in the countryside. Terra was happily sitting on a swing which hung from a tree's branch, while Beast Boy pushed her.

"So, Terra, you don't fancy being a goth now?"

"Nah," smiled Terra. "I only did that, because I thought blondes were stupid, as the goths who told me to become a goth said. But I'd rather be blonde than act like the way I just did."

"Glad to hear that," said Beast Boy, pushing her harder. "It isn't true that blondes are stupid."

"There is one thing I've heard about blondes which is true, and is one of the reason's why I'd rather be blonde than goth."

"What's that?"

"Blondes have more fun!" Terra giggled, before crying out as Beast Boy pushed her too hard, sending her to go flying off the swing and land face down in a pile of mud.

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of the story. I just wanna say, first of all, that this isn't meant to insult blondes or goths. Nothing in this story which says anything about negative about stereotypes is meant to be taken seriously. I have nothing against blondes or goths.**

**Also, sorry if the humour in this isn't that good. Hopefully, the next time I write a Teen Titans humour story, it'll be better.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Bye! :)**


End file.
